horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Hideo Video
Episode/Transcript '' '''Horrid Henry's Hideo Video' is the 30th episode of Horrid Henry that aired on May 12th 2008, this episode features Henry trying to record a funny video for a TV show. Plot Horrid Henry is watching Laugh 'till it hurts! and laughs at a clip featuring a man falling of a tree after trying to rescue his cat. The TV presenter Tornado reminds the viewers to record a funny video for a chance of winning two hundred pounds. Henry imagines what it would be like with the cash prize, Perfect Peter comes in a tells Henry that he wants to see Happy Hippos ABC. After asking him to borrow his video camera for a 'Video Diary', Henry sets off to record some funny videos. Henry's first video features his Dad getting attacked by Fluffy while fixing his car. Moody Margaret comes up to Henry and wants to see his video, but then it got deleted when he snatches the Camera and blames it on Margaret. Margaret is planning to get revenge on Henry after this event. The next footage is a prank with a dish of flour on the top of the door, with his toy spiders on the floor. Mum comes with shopping and she is about to open the door, but is then interupted by dad asking her. Henry gets a 'fool guy' when Peter falls for the prank. In the garden, Peter is tied on rope to do a bungee jump that Henry is recording. Peter does the jump and wins but Henry yanks the rope (saying that it was suppose to snap) but falls into the paddling pool because Margaret untied the rope. The next video features Peter riding his bike without stabilisers for the first time, not noticing, Margaret secretly removes the brakes. Peter tries to ride safely while going through things, unfortunately Henry gets hit by the bike and collapses on the ground. After he is woken up by Dad, Henry is told that Prissy Polly is coming for tea. So Henry then puts tripwire on the table cloth with the cake on and films Polly's visit. Margaret rolls a skateboard behind Henry, causing him to fall on the wire and thens gets hit by the cake! Peter is watching TV, but Henry changes into Laugh 'till it hurts!. The family watches the show and laughs at the clips that features Henry's disasters, which amuse everyone but Henry. Then the presenter reveals the winner which is Margaret, Henry got so furious at Margaret, he then transformed into a gorilla and was about to kill Margaret but Dad then tells Henry that he gets a call for him to do an advertisement and pay him £250! Henry does an advert on Ring a Ding Pizzas, Maragret who is by the window has the taped recording to show to the class, which ends the episode with Henry screaming "NOOOOOOOOO!!!". Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Fluffy *Prissy Polly *Cat *Man on the TV *Tornado *Moody Margaret Trivia *The word Hideo is actually a Japanese name. Category:Episodes Category:Missing info Category:Series 1